


Sub Astra

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, First fic in Newt POV, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gift Fic, Hermann Gottlieb is an Alien, Humans are BAMFs, Kicking Kaiju Ass, M/M, Other, am I just making new tags today, birthday fic, it is now suckers, why the fuck isn't that a tag yet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: "You're an alien! Like, full-blown, holy cow, pinch-me-I'm-dreaming Vulcan level of alien!! Why'd you come to this dump anyway?" "To prevent your planet from suffering the same fate as mine."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> Belated b-day fic for the sweetest Internet nerd I've met in a long time~ 
> 
> Enjoy, darling!

* * *

Newt could take a lot, all things considered in the last thirty-six hours. 

He'd Drifted with a _hunk of Kaiju brain_. 

He'd seen a Kaiju up close and personal; has-been blond pilot had been right, much as it galled Newt to agree. 

But this? 

This took the cake, icing and all. 

His lab partner of the last four years was an alien.

"You're an **alien**! Like, full-blown, holy cow, pinch-me-I'm-dreaming Vulcan level of alien!! From the stars! Why'd you come to this dump anyway?" Newt shrieked. 

"To prevent your planet from suffering the same fate as mine." Hermann murmured as he wiped at the blood still leaking from his nose with a handkerchief. It's not red anymore, looking more like someone had shoved an entire tube of glitter up Hermann's nose and come out with golden, sparkly goop. 

"Suffering—Oh mien Gott." His heart sank at that. "You're telling me that... That I've been the _asshole idolizing and studying the things that destroyed your home_ for how long?" 

"For the better part of a decade and a half," Despite bleeding gold and raising an eyebrow at Newt, Hermann was still himself, dry humor and snark full on as usual. "I made my distaste for them as clear as I could in this form." 

"What, like, your forms have a way of conveying hate better?" 

"There is no mistaking it for anything else. You humans are so nuanced at times in ways some species would kill for; you're lucky that others have not found this galaxy interesting." Hermann sniffed. 

"You mean besides you and the Kaiju and their handlers...?" Newt was flabbergasted. 

"Precisely." Between one second and the next, faster than Newt could blink, Hermann was a humanoid-shaped hunk of space with stars. "I suppose some would find the human race cute or harmless by merely your design. I, however, would not make that mistake. The Precursors and their conquering ways were well-known beyond this place. They were feared, _reviled_ , **_hated_** in every corner they were seen." 

The pupiless golden eyes pinned Newt into place far better than a physical grip ever could. 

"Humans just destroyed them with a rudimentary fission device." He continued. "Others would have fled, left the planet to those things—You are the first sentient species to have fought back in what you measure as millennia." 

"You sought to **understand** them. You taunted them by defeating each beast that arose. Humans have no idea what they were flipping the bird at; the Category V and VI would have spit toxins into the atmosphere. Category VII cut off the sun or suns of your planet with their bulk. They would have obliterated your planet for the defiance alone." 

"Then how did we do it?" Newt sat down at that, overwhelmed by what Hermann was telling him. 

"Defiance of them and their wants had not happened for millennia. They forgot that they were still mortal, still able to die." Hermann countered with a flicker of the stars along his shoulders. "My kind is few and scattered because of them. We are eternally grateful for the gift humans have unknowingly give the cosmos." 

"So... What happens now?" Newt's heart hurt at the thought of losing out on talking to a genuine alien. His alien. Fuck, he'd been crushing on an alien and thought he'd been in his league. 

What a new meaning to 'so far out of my league and into the next galaxy' had now...

"I would like the chance, if I am not overstepping... to perhaps try that future I saw in our Drift." Hermann's eyes, despite being a little trippy, are soft and very readable. "I have no doubt you will be an excellent addition to my clan." 

"I-What? Huh? You're... asking me if I wanna date?" Newt whispered rawly. 

"If that is agreeable." Hermann demured. Sleek, almost gazelle-like feet hovered a few inches off the concrete floor, leading to a delicate knee and a very slender physical form. It was the burning golden gaze that made him say his next words. 

"It is be- _yond_ agreeable, feurig*." 

Hermann's laughter rang like fairy bells and he floated over to Newt. 

Silver dusted black met pink again and again until they both had to pull back, one flushed pink, the other dusky silver. "I knew I liked this galaxy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> *fiery one in German


End file.
